


You took all the pillows, so I’m using you as one

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron Three Day Bonanza [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert just wants to sleep, but there are certain factors making things difficult for him.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron Three Day Bonanza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	You took all the pillows, so I’m using you as one

Robert tried to sleep. Tried was the keyword. He couldn’t. He felt extremely hot. The light breeze of the autumn wind was welcomed as a whole, not just for the nights. But to be fair he always loved this season. It was definitely better than the summer heatwave, and there was something about the fallen leaves and the change in the weather that he was just simply drawn to. Or maybe he just loved the concept of it because of his wedding. He was sentimental like that, but it was pretty obvious that he was glad he didn’t have restless nights because of the unbearable heat anymore. Or so he thought. Because right now it was difficult to drift back to sleep when he felt like he might be burning up. His sleepy brain couldn’t place the source of it first, but then everything got clearer.

“Aaron, what are you doing?” - asked Robert half asleep after feeling Aaron moving around like he was unable to settle in bed. He was basically covering Robert, getting comfortable right on top of him, creating a nice little sauna for his husband. Aaron didn’t seem to mind. Even more so… he didn’t seem to hear a thing from what Robert just said. – “Aaron!” – groaned Robert a little louder this time, trying to turn around and shake Aaron off in the process.

“What? You took all the pillows, so I’m using you as one.” – murmured Aaron with his eyes still closed, not letting Robert off the hook. Okay maybe Robert did have a few pillows… maybe all of it… but to punish him like this? Nonsense.

“I’m gonna suffocate…. it’s hot… and not in a kinky way.” – he said. – “Plus I think you kicked my liver down with all this moving around.” – he added sulking.

“Me, kicking you?” – asked back Aaron lifting himself up a bit. – “Pff alright…. grump.” – he sighed as he put a little distance between their bodies. – “There… that’ll do.” – he said as he turned again, facing away from Robert. He knew how to make his husband feel guilty.

“Hey, come back.” – whispered Robert pulling Aaron’s shoulder within a second.

“No, you said you were hot. I don’t wanna disturb ya. Just gimme a pillow.”

“No, I can be your pillow.”– said Robert totally forgetting that it was his problem in the beginning.

“Why don’t you kick that duvet off? It’s not freezing cold just yet.”

“For you… but you know the little monster who just barges in here when he feels like to sleep with us…” - smiled Robert.

“Yeah and he always ends up in the middle of the bed and you always sleep through the agony, so after like 20 minutes of praying that he might… just might give me an inch of the bed so I can get back to sleep I give up and go downstairs.” – chuckled Aaron.

“Well, you could try taking him back to his bed.”

“Yeah, I did try remember? He woke up and demanded to go back to our room.”

“That’s why you’re never in bed when I wake up with Seb there?”

“Okay not never, but it’s rare when he lets me have that minimum amount of space.” – he laughed softly.

“He probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing.” – said Robert.

“Yeah I know, and it’s kind of amusing watching you lot sleep.” – said Aaron before he winced at his own words – “Not in a creepy way… it’s just you’re so alike.”

“Yeah? You know I could say the same.” – smiled Robert as he turned on his back pulling Aaron to his chest. He could feel Aaron’s confusion so he started to elaborate – “It’s just all the times you two have a little nap in the afternoon… on the couch… or… or watching footie… it’s scary how alike you two are.” – he said and he could immediately see Aaron’s blushing.

“Come on Robert that’s…”

“That’s the truth.” – said Robert not letting him finish. – “He’s always copying you. He always wants what you have… he adores you.”

“I never noticed.” – said Aaron thinking. He was clearly surprised. –“ I mean this was all… natural to me, I never thought…. what?” – he asked when he realized that Robert was staring down at him.

“Nothing, I just love you.”

“You’re being really sentimental tonight, you know that?” – chuckled Aaron before they heard their door creaking open. Seb didn’t say a word just stood there with his favorite teddy in his hand, looking at his dads from the edge of the bed. – “Hey little man, what’s wrong? You can’t sleep?” – he asked as he sat up to focus on his son. Seb shook his head and he even pouted, not like he needed to. Emotional blackmailing was in his blood, and Aaron could never say no to him.

“Come on, get in here.” – said Robert lifting the duvet up that he kicked off a couple of minutes ago. He had a feeling they’re gonna need it later. Because no matter how good the weather was still, Seb - and Robert, comes to it – could only fall asleep with a blanket covering them from head to toe. Aaron just had to deal with it, but for those two he gladly did.

“Alright, but no kicking, okay?” – warned him Aaron, before he gave a kiss to Seb. The little boy snuggled up to him immediately and it filled Aaron’s heart with such happiness he never in a million years thought he’d feel.

“Alright buddy, if you close your eyes real quick and fall asleep, Daddy Aaron might make you his famous Sunday lunch.”

“But first cereal.” - said Seb pointing out the obvious. That breakfast came before lunch.

“Yeah, that’s right.” – smiled Aaron – “And Daddy Robert will make you hot chocolate as well, won’t ya?” – he asked looking at Robert.

“Only if you’re gonna sleep now.” – said Robert poking Seb’s nose, and they both saw Seb shutting his eyes at once. They had to chuckle at the scenery of it. It was too adorable. Their son was too adorable.

“Oi.” – whispered Aaron carefully, not to wake Seb. – “I have to cook now, I want a reward for that.” – he said with a mischievous smile.

“Don’t worry, I have plans.” – grinned Robert, before they all drifted off to sleep. Maybe he would’ve wanted to get closer to Aaron, maybe he had the urge to do unspeakable things to him, but having this moment, with Seb being there… yeah it just warmed his heart like nothing else. And after all, he did indeed have plans for Aaron…. later.

**Author's Note:**

> day2 of the Robron Three Day Bonanza thingy
> 
> hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
